Foley-type catheters are tube-like devices that are used to drain urine from a user's bladder. Foley catheters are inserted through the urethra and are typically held in place with an inflatable balloon. The balloon is in a deflated position when the catheter is inserted at first. Once the catheter is in the proper position, the balloon is inflated with a fluid. The diameter of the inflated balloon is larger than the diameter of the urethra and thereby prevents the catheter from falling out of the bladder. Foley catheters are also known as “indwelling” catheters because they are designed to be left in place for longer periods of time, typically several days.
Other types of catheters or insertion devices also comprise a tube-like element and a balloon fixed to the outside surface of the catheter. An example of this is rectal catheters, which are typically used in connection with anal irrigation. Anal irrigation is often used to stimulate the peristaltic function of the intestines and thus reduce constipation. Paralysed persons suffering from e.g. spinal cord injuries, spina bifida or multiple sclerosis may suffer from decreased peristaltic function and thereby reduced function of the bowel system. In connection with anal irrigation, an irrigation liquid (typically water) flows into the rectum through a rectal catheter, which is held in place in the rectum by an inflated balloon.